1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, specifically to an irrigation sprinkler with multiple selectable nozzles.
2. Background of the Invention
For irrigation sprinkler, it is known to arrange multiple nozzles on a head which can be rotated to align one of the nozzles with the water inlet
US Patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,146 B1, titled “Above-Ground Adjustable Spray Pattern Sprinkler”, discloses an above-ground sprinkler having a head that rotates about an angle determined by the relative angles between a pair of arc adjustment rings.
The head further includes a cover and a flow control member. The flow control member is attached to the cover by an attachment screw, so that the flow control member could rotate about the attachment screw for allowing the user to select any nozzle with ease. However, the application of the attachment screw complicates the assembly step. In addition, the sprinkler offers no simple visual indication to which nozzle is being selected or the direction of the spray. For clarity, “cover” will henceforth be referred as “base” and “flow control member” will henceforth be referred as “nozzle assembly”.
In the interest of assembly economic and user friendliness, a sprinkler which can be fabricated straightforward and assembled with easy manipulation is desired.